


The Love I Give

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: 5+1 = Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: Five times Stiles tells Derek he loves him and the one time he punched Derek for saying he loves him too.





	The Love I Give

(1)

 

Stiles was holed up in his room, nothing new honestly he was always in his room lately. The pack always seemed busy doing things and he just enjoyed researching new things. He seen them every day at some point but today he was just tired and truthfully was feeling a little sick right now. Scott, Isaac and Derek had all messaged him wondering if he was up to anything tonight but he ignored their text messages in lieu of reading more and curling up in his bed.

 

He was starting to fall asleep when he heard the distinct noise of his window being opened, at the point in his life it was actually a comfort to hear that rather than an unnerving fear. He didn’t move from his spot on the bed when he hear boots hitting the ground softly “Hey Derek.” He hadn’t even needed to look up, the man was the only person who never spoke first when coming through his window. Scott would be yelling his name before the window was even fully opened and Isaac doesn’t tend to come without Scott so he knew exactly who was in his room at this hour.

 

The broody man didn’t say a word until he was laying on the bed with Stiles “You okay? You never answered my text, not even a sarcastic quip back.” He wasn’t in the mood for being sarcastic towards the man tonight though, not really in any mood to fight over stupid crap like they normally did, so Stiles moved Derek’s arm so that he could snuggle into the warmth and possibly pass out. Derek looked down at the younger boy who was curling up into his chest “Stiles, what’s going on?” Derek reached out and touched his head hoping to feel for his temperature but he really couldn’t tell what was normal on a human because he had always ran hotter than any humans.

 

Stiles swats his hand away and grumbles “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Just wanna sleep.” So Derek stopped the assault on the boys head and pulled him closer. He lied there with the boy for a while until he heard his breathing fall into a rhythm for sleep. Derek was slowly trying to pull himself out of Stiles’ grip which happened to be a lot stronger than normal. He almost had it when Stiles pulled him back in and mumbled “Don’t go. Please, I love you.” Derek nods to him even though the boy was still very unconscious and probably had no idea who he had even said that to. So Derek ends up staying the night with the boy to make him happy, and he absolutely did not mention _it_ to him in the morning.

 

 

(2)

 

 

Derek is an idiot and honestly should have known better then to leave the pack over at his place for a few hours while he was out getting groceries, they were all drinking. Why were they drinking, they were all underaged! If the sheriff found out that Derek had a bunch of teenagers in his house piss drunk… well honestly he didn’t want to think of all the ways Stiles’ dad would love to murder him. Honestly he never really trusted that Sheriff Stilinski truly believes he isn’t a murderer, let alone that he could be trusted near Stiles.

 

All this still does not explain how they got the beer in the first place “DEREK!” Stiles yells over the music that is blaring and really!? -Why is the music so god damn loud!- Derek could hardly hear himself freaking out watching the betas dancing on the furniture and singing loudly to the music bumping though the speakers… Who’s speakers were they anyways, they sure as hell were not here two hours ago.

 

Derek walks over to the only human in the house after he sits the twenty bags full of groceries “What the hell is going on Stiles! Whose idea was this?” Derek is yelling over the noise and all the betas are still pretending to not hear him. The boy had flush cheeks and a more noticeable wobble in his movements then normal. Honestly even the others had a slight wobble, Stiles raises the beer bottle yelling about how it was his idea. Before he could tip the drink back Derek snatched it from his hand “No. You are cut off! Your father will kill me.”

 

Stiles goes off talking almost to himself saying something along the lines of he wouldn’t even notice that Stiles was drunk “Well he might not notice you are drunk but he will notice when you are dead cause I ripped your throat out with my teeth!” Derek snaps his canines at him for emphasis, just in case he didn’t get his point across clearly. Stiles frowns at the slightly taller man before turning and tripping over his own two feet, Derek rolls his eyes before catching the boy by the back of his shirt pulling him back up “Stiles, you need to go lay down before I actually make that hypothetical threat into a vivid reality.” The boy stares at him quietly in the loud room.

 

Stiles smirks at him before jumping on the alpha, he leans back a little before smiling widely at him. Derek scans the room to see what the others were doing but they were all still too occupied in their own little world to notice the very not normal exchange happening in the middle of Derek’s loft. “Sourwolf,  love yo’. Can’t kill me.” Stiles puts on what Derek thinks is supposed to be puppy dog eyes and a pout. Derek grumbles lowly.

 

Stiles goes to get off Derek but the older man holds him where Stiles now regrettably jumped. Derek looks at the pack before yelling “You morons are going to turn that music down, and get sober before I walk back down those stairs. Honestly if you were smart you would also put away those groceries too.” Stiles starts squirming trying but failing miserably at getting out of Derek’s grip on his thighs.

 

“Pu’me down you big ol’ sourwolf!” Derek tries to hide his grin in a scowl but he isn’t sure it works by the shocked expression on the menace that is attached to his front. He starts heading up the stairs and Stiles actually wraps his arms a little tighter around his neck and lays his head on Derek’s shoulder.

 

When Derek was finally leaving the room he hears Stiles mumbling in his drunken haze “Love you Sourwolf, perma frown and all.”

 

 

(3)

 

 

Derek just really wanted a coffee, honestly he had no plans today and kind of wanted to keep it that way. A relaxing day, coffee and his nose in a book. The coffee spot he enjoyed going to has a quiet vibe and low jazz playing. Even though he wouldn’t be one to listen to jazz on a normal basis he did enjoy the hum in his ears as he sips coffee and read quietly. Most of the patrons that come here respected the quietness of the coffee shop.

 

As the darker man walked in the door to the shop the small bell jingles overhead and almost immediately he spots a very familiar mop of brown hair in the corner hunched over a computer and papers spewed over the small round table. The boy’s coffee was on the floor knocked over, it was empty because it hadn’t spilled. Derek walks over to the counter looks at the smiling girl standing behind the bar and gives her the order.

 

Next thing he knew he was placing a coffee in front of Stiles who obviously hadn’t seen him walking over to him. Stiles looks up at him, before looking back at the coffee that was now sitting on the table on top of some papers, he looks back at Derek quizzically “You know my coffee order?” Derek sits in the chair opposite of Stiles’ own.

 

The wolf chuckles to himself before looking at the boy over his cup “Stiles, black is the easiest coffee order to remember, especially when I drink it the same way.” Stiles looks back at the offered coffee before grabbing it and downing half of it.

 

“God I love you.” Honestly Derek wasn’t sure if this one was subconsciously directed at him or the coffee but either way Derek ignores it bringing the book up to his face and listening to the tapping of Stiles’ fingers over the keyboard. It was actually a very peaceful experience, normally Derek couldn’t stand to be around Stiles while he was trying to read something because the kid wouldn’t shut up long enough and then he would reread the same sentence fifteen times before finally giving up.

 

 

(4)

 

Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Isaac were at the Stilinski house. They had a big chemistry test coming up and they all could use a little extra study time, Lydia was obviously not going to actually have an issue but she actually enjoyed helping the others. Stiles was probably the second smartest who really didn’t need the help but enjoyed people around him so he wasn’t going to complain. They had music playing in the back ground coming from Stiles’ laptop that he was now laying his head beside and his head rested on the textbook no longer in use.

 

Lydia finally looked over at him “What are you doing Stiles? You need to study this stuff too, your B could go up to an A if you just kept focus.” Oh and that was why Stiles head was bouncing all over the place, he didn’t even think to take his Adderall when he got home, although it is a pretty big part in making him actually want to study and focused on it.

 

He didn’t get to respond before there was a knock on the bedroom door, he turned in his chair to see the door better “Yeah da-erek?” he stared in shock as the door opened and in walked Derek instead of the Sheriff “What hell are you doing here!” Stiles bolts out his chair pulling the man in the room before peeking his head out to look down the hall as if his father would be standing there with a gun.

 

“Nice to see you too Stiles… Oh you brought us something Derek…. Yeah Stiles I brought you guys something… Woah you are an amaz-” Stiles glared at the older man before effectively shutting him up by smacking his arm

 

“You sir sourwolf are not allowed to be sarcastic. So stop it. That’s my thing you can’t just go around changing our positions like that. You are the broody scowlly one, I am the funny hilariously sarcastic one. Stick to the status quo.” It took a lot in Stiles not to laugh at his own high school musical joke, so he settled on looking at the present in Derek’s hand.

 

“Wait you brought me pizza?” Derek glares at the boy before huffing and tossing the boxes onto Stiles’ chemistry book that laid there forgotten.

 

“I’m reconsidering it but yes I brought you guy’s pizza.” At those words the two wolves were up and opening the boxes

 

“Awe, I adore everything about you Derek.” They stare at each other for a second before Stiles had a shit eating grin on his face “I love you sir sourwolf.” He turned on his heals too fast for Derek to figure out if he actually meant the words and looking at Scott’s face didn’t give him any more hints to if Stiles was telling the truth for just talking shit.

 

 

(5)

 

The camping trip was a pretty spontaneous decision made by Scott cause he wanted to be in the middle of nowhere with their pack and who was Stiles to deny his best friends wishes. So he packs an overnight bag, meaning he packs his book bag and runs down the stairs only to bump into his father “Hey dad.” Stiles smiles before digging around in his pocket for his keys.

 

Noah stares at his son for a moment taking in the book bag “Were are you going Stiles?” Stiles points at himself as if there were another Stiles in the room with them “Yes you. Where are you going now?” Stiles opens his mouth before closing then points at his father with little finger guns.

 

“The real question is do you want the truth or a half-baked truth.” She father wasn’t strict by any means but something he just really didn’t want Stiles doing. Like going into the middle of the woods with a bunch of teenagers planning to have a fire, not to mention with an older man there who at one point was the most wanted man in the country.

 

Noah opens his mouth before shutting it then stares at his son for a long moment, shakes his head “Don’t get into any trouble.” Stiles smiles before running out the door yelling a thank you and talk later before the door is shut and he is in his jeep. It wasn’t long before he was pulling up in front of the loft with Scott and Isaac in the jeep with him. They hadn’t yet told Derek –according to Scott- They had two tents in the back and a lot of food.

 

They all barge into Derek’s loft, seriously he needs to upgrade the security because he was laying peacefully on the couch with a book covering his face where he had fallen asleep. Stiles stares at him for a moment before quietly “Who’s waking him up?” Both Scott and Isaac simultaneously step back away from the sleeping figure and Stiles in the same go “You two are pathetic friends.” Stiles steps father into the room before getting right in front of Derek.

 

He slowly takes the book off the sleeping man’s face, although he was not expecting two glowing red eyes to be staring at him “Stiles?”

 

\--

 

It wasn’t much effort to get Derek to say he agreed to coming with them, normally there’s a lot more fight to have before he caves into Stiles very reasonable requests. So there they were out in the middle of nowhere, under a blanket of stars, a dimly lit fire. It was just Stiles and Derek out now, the others all retired to their respective tents. “You know… your eyes are amazing?” Derek wasn’t entirely sure that Stiles actually said that so he looks over and the younger boy. He wasn’t looking at Derek though, he was staring at the stars, so he missed the way a flush passed over Derek’s face at the complement.

 

“Did you take something?” Stiles looks over at him finally before shaking his head. Derek wasn’t sure what to say. How does he respond to this comment?

 

Stiles gets off the ground, brushing himself off then looks up at the stars again “I think it is time for bed.” He walks over to the tent before stopping “Derek?” Stiles says quizzically, Derek looks over at the other and apparently that was enough for Stiles to go on “I love you.” And then he disappears into the tent. So maybe Derek stays out of the tent till he hears Stiles fall asleep. Again how was he supposed to respond to this sudden confession? He was so not prepared for this tonight!

 

(1)

 

Stiles’ eighteenth birthday was four days after his last little confession. The pack was throwing him a birthday party. Well, is it a party when you hang out with the same people in the same context aside from a birthday cake? He isn’t complaining though, normally it was just Scott and him sitting in one of their bedrooms watching lord of the rings and eating junk food. This is a step up from the last seventeen birthday parties. Scott bumps into his best friends arm “So are you going to tell him?” He asks before crunching very loudly on a chip.

 

Stiles lets out a groan “Scott, how many more times can I say it to him before I finally give up? I already told him like a hundred times.” Scott raises an unbelieving eyebrow “Okay like five times, but he never says anything back, he obviously doesn’t feel the same way.” Scott rolls his eyes but Stiles doesn’t see it.

 

They were finally getting ready to put in a movie when Derek taps Stiles on the shoulder. The man of few words nods towards the balcony, Stiles looks back at the others but notice none of them paying any attention to them, so he fallows the other man. “So is this where you tell me you didn’t remember it was my birthday tomorrow?” Stiles asks looking out towards the rest of the industrial area around the loft Derek was living in.

 

Derek coughed quietly “No… I knew it was your birthday. Why do you always think I don’t pay attention to things like this?” Derek pulls something out of nowhere in Stiles’ opinion, honestly at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if witched were a legitimate thing because honestly druids were real and so are werewolves so witched aren’t going to surprise him. “Stiles… Are you going to take the present?”

 

Stiles reached out slowly before taking the small box wrapped in black paper with a blood red bow –how fitting for a present from Derek- As he unwrapped it and opened the box, he sees a matted black watch with red arms and numbers, it was beautiful “Derek… this looks really expensive.” Derek lifts the watch out and Stiles expected him to want to place it on Stiles wrist but he just turns it over. There was an engraving on the back “It’s todays date… Why would you give me a watch with the wrong date on it?” It was a day before his birthday, seen as how they had school tomorrow and wouldn’t really have the time to spend the day together.

 

Derek hasn’t looked up from the watch “Because I was sort of hoping that today was the day that you would say yes…” Derek draws his lingering gaze up to the boy standing in front of him with a quizzical look on his face.

 

“Say yes to what?” Stiles had no idea what was trying to be conveyed to him, Derek really needs to learn to use real words in actual sentences. Neither of them had noticed that the whole pack was inside staring at them.

 

Derek coughed again before “I was hoping today would be the day you said yes to me. To being mine… because I love you Stiles.” He had no idea what to say before he punched Derek in the are.

 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!”

 

“Okay not the response I was expecting…”

 

“I have told you for basically the past month that I am in love with you and you completely ignored me each and every time. And now you come and say this to me out of the blue.” Stiles stares hard at the other man

 

“So is that a yes” His glare hardens before he jumps on the boy not letting go of the watch and pressing their lips together. It was short lived as they pulled away quickly to the sounds of whooping and hollering from inside. “Maybe we should do this somewhere else… at a more private time?”

 

“Wait, before we go inside why did you wait to tell me?”

 

“Because Stiles you were only seventeen… Do you realise how people would look at me if they knew I liked a kid and was trying to get in his pants.” And okay he does have a point, that could be a very hard thing to have explained to everyone “Also I feel like at least now that you are technically an adult maybe your father wouldn’t kill me for dating you.” Stiles smiles at the man he was still koala clung to, leaning in pecking his lip quickly before hopping off of the man.

 

“I love you Derek.”

 

“I love you too Stiles.”


End file.
